Finally Together Forever
by Clow Angel
Summary: Hi~! I updated this ficcie again. It's a one shot! Remember that. Please R&R.


Author's Notes...  
  
Hey there! How are you all? I hope you like this fic. I know that my other fic was pretty bad, but it was my first and I'm still not done with it. ::sweatdrop:: I wrote this fic during school and home when I had time. And thanks to all of you out there who write wrote fics because you were the ones who inspired me to write. Give any suggestions and feedback you want. I don't mind any letters complaining about this fic. Just tell me what was bad about it and I'll try my best to do better next time. I won't get angry or anything if you send me any flames. As a matter of fact, I would thank you, so I would be able to correct my mistakes. One more thing. I know there isn't much details in my fics. That is because I'm a beginner writer. I'm not that good at it as you can see. And this fic is also the American version, so no japanese names here.   
  
Here it goes! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Finally Together Forever.....  
Written By Clow Angel  
  
  
  
"BRIIINNNNGGGG!!!!,"the alarm clock rang.  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. She looked looked around her room quickly, looking for Kero. He was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, she got up out of her bed....ready to get dressed. Sakura carefully picked out what she would wear. She chose a dark blue t-shirt and a light blue skirt with a dark blue rim at the blottom of it. When she wore it, it was up to her knees. When she finished dressing up, she checked herself carefully in the mirror. It has been 4 years since she met Li and she still hasn't told him her love for him. That day was two days before the senior prom. She sat down at her desk and stared at her reflection.  
Sakura thought to herself, "I haven't changed much, have I? Is it because of how I look that he doesn't like me? How can I get him to realise my feelings for him? Whenever I try to talk to him, he runs away with a bright red face!!! Oh.....I'm never gonna get him to like me. And whenever I do get to talk to him, all he does is scold me and tells me how worthless I am....never a praise for how well I do or anything. This has been going on for a total of four years! I can't take it anymore. I know he has helped me and has put his life in danger for mine many times and I guess that's how I have fallen for him. He has always been there for me when I was in trouble. Oh....I wish I can tell. I wish he knows how I feel." With a sigh, she got up and left her room to go to a picnic with Madison at the park.  
  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Oh....I'm Sakura's best friend and I couldn't help those two get together for four years!!!! Sheesh!! She has a huge crush on him for a very long time. He also has a crush on Sakura! Going on for four years and still...none of them seems to be able to tell each other their feelings. Ohh....they'll never learn," Madison thought to herself and continued setting up the picnic.  
  
  
Sakura finally arrived at the park and perfect timing too. She arrived just after Madison finished setting up the picnic.  
  
"Hi Madison!" Sakura cheerfully waved at her best friend.  
  
"Hi Sakura! Ready for the picnic?"  
  
"You bet I am," Sakura ran up to Madison excitedly. "What did you bring?"  
  
"I brought cupcakes, plates, drinks, cups, and forks," Madison replied with a smile. "How about you?"  
  
"Well....let's see. I brought napkins, cake, chips, and some cookiesI baked," Sakura answered excitedly while lifting the lid of her picnic basket to show Madison.  
  
"Great! Let's dig in!"  
  
  
  
A half an hour later.........  
  
  
"mmmm.....That was good!"  
  
"I totally agree," said Sakura leaning back and letting herself drop softly onto the grass and smiled at Madison. After a while, she got back up. "Let's clean up now," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
After they finished cleaning up, Madison left. A few minutes after AMdison left, Sakura decided she should leave soon too. She got up, ready to leave. Just as she decided to leave, she felt a clow card's presence. She quickly turned, just in time to dodge a blow from the card. Sakura jumped back and st4eadied herself, ready to fight.  
  
  
  
"Key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand! The force ignite! Release!" With the magic words said, the little key slowly turned into a staff which she held close to her, ready to defend herself. With her staff ready in her hand, she glared at the card which stood before her, ready to attack.  
  
This card that stood before Sakura was no ordinary card. It had fangs similar to those of the Watery's and the head of a wolf. it had claws that were sharp as razors. The creature's eyes were blood red. The creature drooled....thirsty for the taste of blood... Out of the corner of its mouth was drooling green saliva. Each time saliva hit the ground...that particular spot fizzed then melted. It had fur covering all over its body, the color black with a few white hairs here and there. This creature stood on all fours and glared viciously at Sakura as if it would rip her head off. The creature opened it's mouth and let out a low growl. It's green saliva trickled down the side of it's jaw and hit the cement floor. Once the liquid and cement met...it fizzed and the cement melted.  
Sakura's jaw dropped at the sight and stumbled back a few steps, but finally got herself together and shook off her fear. " This is not my first time, so get yourself together," Sakura ordered herself sternly. Once she laid her eyes on the dripping green acidic goo from the creature's mouth, she made a memo for herself, "Do no touch the saliva!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Running across the rooftops, Li finally jumps off and lands gently on the ground. He looks around, trying to sense the direction of the card. Finally sensing the direction of the card, he turns and runs in the direction of the park.  
  
"Huh? I feel Sakura's aura," Li said aloud.   
"Oh no! I better hurry before she gets hurt!" Li said to himself, gritting his teeth and quickly ran off towards the park as fast as his legs could carry him.   
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Ooohhhh......" Sakura moaned. "Let's see what cards I brought with me." She takes out the cards she brought with her.   
"Ah ha!!!" Sakura squealed with delight. "Watery! Release and dispell!" Watery got out of her card form and and went straight for the snarling beast. The creature stood still. When Watery got close enough, the creature jumped and Watery hit nothing. She looked confused of where her target went. To Sakura's surprise, the creature beat Watery by landing on Watery's neck and shocked her. Sakura quickly called back Watery. "Oooohhh.....Now what am I gonna do?" Sakura thought. "Li, where are you?" Sakura said out loud and fell to the floor with teary eyes.  
  
  
  
"Looking for me? If you are, I'm here," a voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said stunned at the new voice which sounded so familiar. She got up and turned towards the direction of the voice. When she saw who it was, she ran into his arms. "Li!!! I'm so glad that you're here," Sakura sniffled.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I'm here to help you capture this card," Li replied reassuringly and smiled one of his rare smiles.  
  
After a while, Sakura managed to calm herself and pulled herself out of Li's arms. "Okay..... I'm ready to fight."  
  
"Good," Li complimented and drew out his sword. With his sword ready, he called out, "Use the Sword Card!"  
  
Sakura nodded obediently. "Sword Card! Release and dispell!!!" Sakura commanded the card. She then skillfully threw her staff into the air. The staff slowly transformed into a double edged sword. Sakura reached her hands out and it floated into her hand. "I'm ready when you are." She looked over at Li with a smile. Li mumbled a few words to himself. His cheeks were slightly red from seeing Sakura's smile. He quickly turned the other way to avoid Sakura seeing his red face. After a few seconds of calming down, he turned back to Sakura.  
  
"I'm ready," he finally replied with a grin. He quickly changed his expression from smiling to glaring. He steadied himself and held his sword carefully in front of him, ready to strike.   
  
Sakura, meanwhile was picking out cards to use. She decided to use the Windy, Thunder, Wood, and Firey cards. And she also decided to use Watery again as backup. Before she chose her cards, she had released the Fight card so she would be able to fight and defend herself better and just to make sure she was able to move quick enough, she got the jump card ready to do the job.   
  
Li on the other hand didn't need to think much about which cards he would use. He quickly chose the Dash Card. "The Time Card would only be for back up. If I use it right away it'll use up a lot of my power," Li said to himself. "Let's battle!"  
  
"Okay...right by your side," Sakura replied with determination. "I will capture this card no matter what!"  
  
Both Li and Sakura steadied themselves, readly for the battle ahead of them...or infront of them. Li glared fiercely at the creature. Sakura got into a fighting position with her fists held close to her ready to give the creature some punches. The card glared at both of the cardcaptors stood before him. It seemed like the card was picking out the peson it should devour first.   
  
Li saw that the creature was trying to pick out who to take out first. "If you pick Sakura, you'll be sorry," Li said under his breath with anger. He said it low enough so Sakura wouldn't hear.  
  
Sakura took her first move. "Windy! Card of Winds! Blow this beast away!! Release!!" Sakura threw the card into the air. She twirled her wand in the air gracefully and quickly brought it down and tapped the card with lightning speed. Windy came out of her card form and raced towards the creature. She quickly and skillfully twirled in the air a funnel started to take shape. Right before Sakura's eyes a tornado formed. It raced towards the creature with great speed. As Windy crept closer and closer, the beast was slowly being lifted off the ground. She looked around her, confused and frustrated. Finally, Windy swept over her and the creature was twirling in the funnel. Sakura and Li could clearly hear it howl and cry in pain and confusion.   
  
"Release it!" Sakura commanded and Windy obediently stopped and floated to Sakura's side. Sakura and Li watched patiently and angrily as the creature dropped from above. They ran to the side of it, sure that it was beaten up. As they went closer, the creature grew more still. When they finally stopped, they bent down to examine her. They didn't know it, but they were about to be attacked. When Sakura went closer to check it out, the creature took a leap into the air and clawed Li on the chest.   
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Li cried with pain as he stumbled back a few steps and dropped onto his back. A few seconds later, he blacked out.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!! LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran to his side. Blood stained his green robe as she cradled him in her arms. "Li, please wake up," she moaned. "I still have many things to tell you. You can't just leave me like this. We have many more happy days to go...."Sakura pleaded, but it was no use. She quickly turned to face the creature. Tears stained Sakura's cheeks as she glared down at the creature. "Sleep Card! Release and Dispel!" She twirled her wand above her, closed her eyes and brought her wand straight down stabbing the card.   
  
The Sleep Card came out of its card form and flew towards the drooling demon steadily. Sleep finally did its work. He spread the sleep powder all over the beast as The Sleep card twirled around and circled the creature until it fell asleep.   
  
  
"Return to thy true form!" Sakura yelled out with fury as she brought her staff down, above the sleeping creature's still form. A gust of wind blew in and the magic circle formed as the beast turned into its card form. The card flew into Sakura's hand. She stared at and examined the card. "The Wolf?" she said aloud, quietly. "Augh! Li..!!!" she gasped and ran back to his side. She carefully and gently cradled his head in her arms as she laid her head in his neck. "Please...please...wake up. You have promised for years that you would stay with me and never leave my side..." Sakura said inbetween sobs. "You promised to protect me and to love me...You can't just leave me! Come on! You can wake up! Death can't take you away from me! NOO!" Li started to stir as he stared up at the crying Sakura. Sakura, feeling his movement lifted her head and stared into Li's smiling eyes. "Li! You're awake!!" she exclaimed and tightly hugged him.   
  
"Ah!" Li screamed at the pain.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura looked down at him sadly and worried.  
"It's ok.." He forced a smile. Sakura, as well smiled with her tear stained eyes, but they were tears of happiness, not sadness. "Stay still...I'll call out my specialty cards that Kero gave me...", She said as she laid Li on the ground gently, careful not to hurt him anymore. Sakura then stood up, and took out a green card from her deck. IT was of a dark green color with letters of gold spelling out the card's name, *The Heal*. She smiled and called the card out. "Heal card...I call on you by the powers of the moon, sun, and stars. With thy power, please heal my only love, Li Showron..." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.   
  
The card hovered above Li and released in a brilliant light of bright green. Sakura's hair lifted and blew in all directions and flowed with the breeze. *The Heal* came out of her card form and hovered above Li. She was dressed in a dark green tank top looking shirt and had a long flowing skirt that moved with the wind. Her hair was black as ebony and her eyes were light brown and reflected the light of the sun causing it to shine brightly. She pointed a leaf at him. A dark green light hazey light surrounded him and he was lifted up into midair and let go onto his feet. Li was healed.   
  
"Thank you...please return to thy card form, *Heal*" Sakura said as she opened her eyes. The green light faded as she shrank back into a card. She smiled and turned to face Li. "I'm so glad you're ok now."   
  
Li walked up to Sakura. "Thank you... I don't know how to thank you enough." He smiled, held Sakura's waist, closed his eyes, bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Sakura blushed a light shade of red and let him kiss her.   
  
The sun was setting as the couple kissed under it. The sky was colored with streaks of orange, gold, yellow, pink, light purple, and blues.   
  
Behind a tree not too far away, a purple haired girl was taping away the whole card capture and the kissing. "I shall name this the Sunset Wolf!"she said giggling. "Kero will be seeing this first! I can't wait to see Sakura and Li's face when they see what I caught on tape!" she said and laughed quietly, careful not to disturb the love birds before her.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^^ How was it? Was the ending good? lol! I hope it was! 


End file.
